Our Baby
by Peachie . D
Summary: Squeal to 'Baby'.. Six months later, mommy and girlfriend Chrome Dokuro is finally happy with her life. But with new people, trust issues, and a demon-like biological father, life begins to test her once again ... 1896 -Discontinued-


"Will you like anything else?" said the glowing waitress, her hair slowly being tucked in behind her small ear.

The man couldn't help but stare, "N-no, thank you."

She simply smiled, bowing just that bit and walking off to the back where all the other waitresses in the cafe had disappeared to a moment ago.

"Chrome-chan, you pass with flying colors!" the manager said cheerfully once the door behind her flung close. Chrome blushed, her smile widening as the other waitresses smiled towards her.

Life couldn't be better for her.

"That's my best friend for ya!" the vibrant Yuni announced, wrapping one arm around Chrome.

Best friends since they first met six mouths ago at her baby's current daycare center and their friendship couldn't be any better either. They tell each other everything, from mothering advice to their boyfriends. They go everywhere together with their babies too, whom become the bestest of friends as well.

"Look, she's blushing with happiness!" Yuni took her arm, locking them together and pulling her closer. "Isn't she cute?"

Chrome's blush grew deeper, and a slight pinch was giving to her best friend on her side, causing her to jump a bit in laughter.

Yea, life was sticking to the right path now and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>Chrome pushed along the side of the sidewalk, her hands pushing forward the baby stroller and a few bags clinging on the side of it for the day's dinner. She could hear Mei and Hibird having their regular <em>conversation<em>, and she couldn't help but smile as she walked home.

Mei's a fast learner and has a thing for small animals. The daycare's staff were amazed at how she was already babbling words that the other kids in her age group couldn't quit say yet. Well, that and the fact that she was already wobbling around on her feet for minutes at a time before stumbling down.

Chrome was happy to hear those things.

Her baby was bright and loving, the loving being very apparent when she was home with Hibird, Hibari and herself.

"Dada!" Mei giggled and Chrome snapped out of thought and jumped a bit, noticing Hibari standing beside her.

How long was he there?

"Stalker." she smiled, pecking him on the lips softly.

He smirked, his hands covering her own over the handles of the stroller . "I've been told." He took the stroller, leaving Chrome to wrap one arm around his.

"I thought you were going to work late tonight." She yawned, laying her head gently on his shoulder.

He shrugged, "I told that herbivore to finish up for me."

Chrome giggled, already imagining Dino's face. "Poor man."

He _hm_'d, a smirk still on his face as they walked down the street.

_His family._

* * *

><p>"Gama!" Yuni shouted in the sleeping man's ear, causing him to jump and then fall off the bed.<p>

She giggled, crawling over to the edge with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Just wanted to _inform_ you that I'm home," she mocked his way of talking, even adding the deep voice to the statement. "And Aoi is staying over my grandmother's house."

He grumbled, his hands rubbing his temple as he sat up on the carpeted floor.

He guesses Yuni is home.

"I got your favorite," she smiled, crossing her legs in bed. Gama smiled, standing up and dusting himself off. He leaned over for a kiss, but instead got a face full of two small hands. "And I was hoping to eat it over my favorite movie?"

He grumbled some more, he should have saw it coming.

"You seen that movie over a hundred times, they meet on a boat, fall in love, then die by the end."

She pouted, slapping his arm playfully, "Don't spoil it!"

"How did I spoil it if you already know the whole movie by heart?"

She huffed before pushing herself out of bed, stomping off towards the door.

Gamma sighed, walking after her with a groan, "Go get the movie started."

Yuni jumped up, kissing his cheek before rushing off to the living room.

He smiled, walking out of the bed room with a mild headache from his previous fall _she_ caused. He'll let it slide today.

* * *

><p><em>"Baka, baka, baka!" Chrome moved the phone away from her ear, pouting when she saw Hibari smirking from his resting place on her lap. <em>

_He gave her the I-told-you-not-to-call-that-herbivore look, she should have listened. But then again, she loved hearing her sister, mad with the lack of calls or not._

_"I was waiting for your call all day yesterday and when I called you, you didn't answer!" _

_Chrome took a deep breath before placing the phone back in her ear. "I forgot my phone at work, I just got it back today."_

_"Excuses, excuses, excuses!" she shouted, and Chrome slapped Hibari's chest lightly, hearings his low grunt. "Was that Hibari! Tell him to mind his damn business, that little idiot wont even let me come to his house!"_

_Hibari groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. He wasn't going to move, one being it was his house so he could be anywhere he wanted in it and two being he liked resting on Chrome's lap after a long day at work. So yea, he wasn't going to move anytime soon._

_"But you are coming M.M, remember?" _

_After a long week of begging, she may -but wont- add._

_"On the fifth?"_

_"Oh yea.. Tell him to mind his damn business anyways!"_

M.M stirred the almost-ready rice in the pot, her eyes gleaming at the fact that it hasn't burn yet like it usually was whenever she tried to cook it.

"You seem happy?"

She rolled her eyes, hearing the door close behind him.

"Is the world ending or something? Dear lord, I was hoping to live a couple more years!" he chuckled, dropping his bag in the corner and removing his light jacket from his shoulders.

Damn, the man was a freaking innocence and he just walked in!

"Shut up!" was her simply reply, which didn't bother her roommate at the very least.

"Will it save the world if I did?"

M.M rolled her eyes, which only cause a louder chuckle from him.

"Who knew, Hikaru Hoshi will be the man whom saved the world."

And before he knew it, he was barely able to dodge a wooden spoon, missing it only by milometers. And, just as she walked passed him with a glare to retrieve it, a soft scent of something burning began to creep the air.

"My damn rice!"

* * *

><p>Chrome placed the two plates of dinner on the table, her smile widening when Hibari walked in.<p>

"Mei fell asleep." he announced, walking over to Chrome and planting a quick kiss on her lips.

She loves when he does that. Well, she loves everything about him, from the way he holds her in bed when they sleep to the way he says her name in the morning. Butterflies was something she use to never feel back in her old city life, but she feels it everyday here, with him. And she loves that the most.

* * *

><p><em>AN: To be continued..._

_Omg ! I'm back with a SQUEAL to BABY ! No freaking way :)) It just like hit me last night when I was watching some tv and then thinking about Baby and how popular it was and how reader will love to read what happened after the ending. So, here we go ! _

_And this time, I'm going even more out with it. I'm adding characters to the whole thing, some drama with the relationships, and -of course- baby Mei growing up with mommy Chrome and daddy Hibari._

_Soooo, what chu think? _

_Reviews? Anyone? It will make me a very, very happy writer :D  
><em>


End file.
